Blasting Off Again
by Wintrz Papa
Summary: Suggested concept by: Barbacar Star, Marco, Janna, and Jackie have themselves a nice little slumber party, but one sleepy confession leads to awkward feelings coming out. How will they overcome this turbulence? I don't really even how it will end, or do I? Who cares, Teenage drama engage.


**Barbacar asked for a story that involved something, you guys will have to wait for, because I am bad at writing. The only hint I will give is that it involved the Title.**

 **Shout out to Barbacar.**

"Slum," The living starting to echo a phrase, "ber."

"Slum," The leader had stood proud over her followers, "ber!"

"SLUM," Star started to up the beat, "BER!

"SLUM," Jackie Lynn and Janna tried playing along with her, but Jackie didn't want to disturb the Diaz and Janna didn't care to much, "BER!"

"SLUM," Star's voice started to crack with the volume.

"Could you guys keep it down a little?" Marco peer into the living room with his apron on.

"BER PARTY!" Star raised her arms and shaked them, then fell down onto Jackie, who was laying in her sleeping bag in front of the couch.

"Oof." The young woman playing cried as she was being crushed. "Glad you're having fun, Star." She laughed at Star's enthusiasm.

Marco shakes his head in disappointment, "Kids." He says under his breath and turned back towards the kitchen.

The three girls all sat there, Janna was sprung across the couch, while Star layed on top of Jackie.

"Do you mind, Star?" Jackie chuckled while wiggling out from under her.

"Yeah," Star turned to bury her head in Jackie's stomach, "you're so soft."

"Thanks, but you're like bending my ripcage inwards." Ms. Thomas pushed star down and away from her torso.

"Hmmm..." Janna sighed as she looked away from the movie being played.

"Something wrong?" Star looked up from Jackie as she had her arms locked around her.

"Yeah," Janna popped her head up, "it's boring. We're not doing anything, you know," she waved her hand around in a circle, "fun."

"Oh," Star removed her arms from her vicitm, "what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." The only one not in pajamas sat up on the couch. "I was thinking something like, spin-the-bottle, or whatever?"

"Oh," Jackie Lynn had uncomfortable written on her face, "I don't think-"

"What's spin-the..." Star tried, "thingy?" And she failed.

"Spin-the-bottle is this party game where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss," Ms. Thomas explained, "but," She looked for an excuse.

"A kissing game?" Star looked back and forth from Jackie and Janna.

"Yeah, I don't want to kiss either of you." Star laughed as she laid on her side.

"What?" Janna stared at Star. "You wouldn't kiss us?"

"Yeah." Star rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the carpeted floor.

Janna wasted no time and leaped towards Star. Star, with her sharp reflexes, twisted her body so her legs would push Janna on her chest.

Janna reached towards her face and grabbed her messy hair before Star kicked her away.

The two of them where at a stand still. Janna was being held back with Star's leg, but Janna had a handful of Star's hair and pulled it so her head would come closer.

"Come on," Janna taughted, "give momma a kiss."

Jackie leaned towards them and slapped Janna on her back. "Stop it, you two."

Star had a playful smirk on her face, as grabbed and started crushing Janna wrist.

"Hey!" The three turned towards the demanding voice. "No roughhousing." Marco walked towards them with stove gloves on as he was holding a large hot bowel of nachos. The size of which seemed as if it weighted several poundes.

The girls got off each other and sat up against the couch. Marco places the bowel down in front of them.

The amazing bowel seemingly taughted the three.

This wasn't any old bowel of nachos. This was Marco's new attempt. It had several layers of sauce and chips, so that the ratio of those to could be meet for dining satisfaction. Unlike the typical case, where just the top got treatment. Also unlike other nachos, he didn't simply put cheese in it, he had mix the toppings and spices into the cheese to make his infamous sauce that could shut up any party with just the smell.

"Sweet mother of mine, I think I'm falling in love with it." Janna gawked at the oversized bowel, "That's about the size of an three year old."

"Nothing less from the Macho man." Jackie Lynn laughed as she picked up a single chip with sauce and ate it. "Oh shoot."

Star, not being so modest, shoveled a handful into her mouth, leaving her faced to have sauce everywhere.

"This is..." Star's pupils dilate and her face is awed. Almost animal-like, she smears the sauce of her face and loudly sucks it off her fingers.

"Glad you guys like it," He unties his apron, "I tried doing something new and this was the result."

He maneuvers passed Janna and sits on the couch, letting it absorb how the stress of his cooking.

"So, what's on the roster for tonight?" Marco shriveled up into a ball and used his apron as a little blanket.

"Welp." Star's mouth was filled to the brim with nachos, but it wasn't stopping her from trying to talk.

"Mama mia." Jackie licked her fingers with delight. "How much did you make. We've barely made a dent to this thing, dude."

"I just," Marco yawned from under his make shift blanket, "tried filling the bowl."

"You couldn't pick a smaller bowl?" Janna mocked him after haphazardly swallowing barely chewed chip.

"Why are you guys complaining?" Star managed to muffle in-between her mouthfuls.

"She's right." Jackie had been far more modest with her share of eating, not wanting to be unmannered like her fellow gal pals. However, she was hooked on it more than the rest.

It was a blast of flavors, being a taste of the historic past of Hispanic dishes, while also using new techniques and spices that hit the taste buds just right. It was not the typical spicy hot sauce that many other tried to pass as flavor, but it had the right hints of spicy.

"In all that is great." Star had lose most of her civilized reasoning, well what little she had, and not was holding onto her stomach in pain.

"That cheese is a blessing, Marco." Janna had manage to subdue her stomach, beating the Mewmen herself.

"It's not just cheese," Marco slowly sat up and took his jacket off over his head, messing up his hair and ignoring the basic logic of jackets that his were meant to do so, since they had a zipper, "It's sauce." He giggled has he lowered his white undershirt. "Don't get lost in the sauce."

His comment gets a variety of amused responses, from the little sigh from Janna or the loud chuckle of Jackie.

The group sat in silence. The munching slowed down, as their bellies got full. They shared looks with each others, as Marco dived down into a deeper state of sleep.

Star groaned in pain and reached for more nachos.

"Woah, I don't know if you want to do that?" Jackie slapped her hand.

"Ohhhh…" Star groaned some more, "but it makes me feel better in my stomach." She lazily lets her arm drop to her side.

Janna went to grabbed the bowel, putting tension on the side and placed the heavy item onto her lap. Staring at the nachos with annoyance and impatience with her lack of hunger.

"Guys, this slumber thing is already at it's peak. I think if we want to top this we might have to take more drastic measures."

"What if we don't." Jackie slide out of her sleeping bag and sat next to Janna, grabbing a few more drowned nachos. "We could put something on, but I kinda like this."

"Yeah, I kinda like this too, Star." Marco's faint mumble seeped through.

…

…

…

"Okay." Star sat up.

…

…

"He's totally bailing on us."


End file.
